


Secrets

by prettyf41ry



Series: Lisrene series [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hyunlis, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, kpop, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lee Taeyong, Bae Joohyun/Kim Sojung, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lisa - Relationship, Lisa Manoban/Kim Taeyeon
Series: Lisrene series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003746
Kudos: 4





	1. ❤︎

"You're falling for me again aren't you?"

"Yes, so keep it a secret."


	2. 1

"Thanks for coming."

Lisa looked over at Rosé who was staring out the plane window.

"Of course, I'd always be there for you, besides I haven't been to Korea in years, I wonder what I missed." Rosé wondered as she stared at the clouds the littered the light pink sky outside her window.

"I have mixed feelings, I miss Jennie and Jisoo but I've spent more time being happy in France."

"You say that like we aren't going back, we'll only be in Seoul for a week and a half then no more Korea." Rosé laughed laying her head on Lisa's shoulder.

"Hey! You're not flirting with my girlfriend are you Roseanne?" 

The two girls look up to see Taeyeon sliding down in the seat next to Lisa.

"No calm down, if I wanted her I would have already had her." Rosé giggled and side hugged Lisa tightly.

Lisa laughed along with her and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder ignoring the jealous glares of her girlfriend next to her. A smile said plastered on her face as the plane began to take off she sat back in her seat. Lisa began to pray in her mind that this trip would go well.

-

"Lisa! Please your autograph."

"Lisa are you staying Korea!"

"How good does it feel to be attending fashion week!"

"Lisa wait please!"

Lisa gripped tightly onto Taeyeon's arm as her lover with the help of security quickly escorted her to a van that was supposed to take the three of them straight to their hotel.

"Well that was a nice welcome." Rosé said starting out the van window at the many fans who had come to greet the three at the airport.

"I didn't think I had so many fans, I swear most of them are here for Taeyeon."

"Oh no they're here for you Lis." Taeyeon said pointing to the signs that fans were holding in front of the airport

"I just want to get one with this week, what's the first thing I have to do anyway?"

"You have to meet up with the brand that you're modeling for tomorrow in a couple of hours."

"Good I have time to nap again."

-

"How am I modeling for again unnie?" Lisa asked as she and Taeyeon rode inside an elevator of an office building where the meeting was to be held.

" A subsidiary brand label of the Kim group, it's run by a woman named Joohyun."

Joohyun......

That's a name Lisa hadn't heard in about six years.

"Lis? You okay, come on the elevator has stopped." Taeyeon looked over at Lisa who was lost in thought.

"Yeah sorry I'm still a bit tired from the jet lag." Lisa reached her hand out and took Taeyeon's hand in her own as they walked to the conference room where the meeting was being held.

Inside where a couple of other people Lisa knew nothing about but she was still polite and said hello whenever they passed by.

Soon the meeting started and in walked the owner of the label.

Bae Joohyun.

Joohyun didn't see Lisa though due to her standing closer to the back and having a face mask on to hide her face.

No matter what happens on this trip, Lisa needed to stay as far away from Irene as possible.


	3. 2

"So you finally considered my offer."

Joohyun walked over to Lisa with a warm smile. She knew that the younger would be here and figured that she'd at least say something.

"I decided that I might as well." I haven't been to Seoul in a while and wanted to visit.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine, you?" Lisa groaned slightly behind her mask. She didn't want to talk to Irene at all but she didn't want to lose her spot in the show.

"I've been well."

The two stood there for a few seconds before Irene opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupting by someone walking up to the two.

"Hey Lis we need to, oh, am I interrupting something."

Taeyeon smiled walking up in between Lisa and Joohyun.

"No not at all, and you are?" Joohyun asked looking over at Taeyeon curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend!" Lisa cut in, hugging Taeyeon as she said that.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and we should really get going, right babe?"

"Um yeah."

Lisa linked her arm with Taeyeon's and the two left the room leaving behind Joohyun who was confused and a bit irritated.

Once the two were safely out of the room and riding down on the elevator, Lisa took her mask down and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were going with the professional approach, you should have just told her I was your manager."

"She'll figure it out soon enough."

-

"The nerve of her. Showing up after six years just to show off her new girlfriend ugh."

Joohyun stomped into her office and plopped down at her desk, scaring her assistant Sojung.

"Are you okay Ms.Bae."

"I'm fine just find me everything on Lalisa Manoban's manager."

"I'll get started on that right away."

"Thank you, oh and also come over tonight Sojung, Taeyong won't be home."

Sojung smiled as Joohyun gave her a wink, picking up her purse and jacket and leaving the office to head home.

Home was always her safe haven even if it's not what it seems. She and her husband don't interact much and both her children are fairly calm so there's no stress at all which she loves.

"I'm home." She shouted as she walked through the living room, shocked not not see her children run up to her but instead her husband.

"Hey, I have to head out. I promised Doyoung I'd meet up to discuss business I'll be back late tonight." Taeyong said giving Joohyun a small kiss on the cheek before opening the door to leave.

"Wait where are the kids?"

"Oh Yerim said she'd bring them back tomorrow afternoon after your show."

Before Joohyun could ask anything else Taeyong was gone. Now she had a free house.

DING DONG!

Joohyun opened the door and smiled.

"Sojung! You're just in time."

-

"You're amazing, if only you weren't married." Sojung mumbled hugging Joohyun tightly.

"If I could divorce him and marry you then I would."

The two cheaters laid in bed together holding each other highly, their bodies basking in the bright moonlight. No one knew about the relationship that the two had with each other since they kept everything so professional. Not even Taeyong knew but honestly he wouldn't care if he did know.

"Oh I found out about Lalisa's manager. Apparently she used to be in a kpop group when she was younger but something happened and the group disbanded and all the members disappeared."

"Odd, I'll figure out later but for now, round 2."

-


	4. 3

"LISAAAAAAA!"

Lisa smiled as she walked up to the small restaurant and was greeted by her long time best friend Jennie Kim.

"Jennieeee! I missed you to much, Paris was so boring without you." Lisa ran to hug Jennie, embracing her tightly.

"What about me?" Jisoo pouted from where her seat was with Roseanne.

"I missed you just as much unnie, and maybe a bit more." Lisa hugged her oldest friend then all four of them sat down at an outside table.

The four talked and laughed over lunch, reminiscing on of their high school days and catching each other up on what they've been doing the past six years.

"So how is Paris, I was so jealous when you moved out there." Jennie asked.

"It was confusing and chaotic when I first got there but after a while I got used to it and enjoyed it."

"Lies, you were so tired to it until you met Taeyeon." Roseanne teased causing Lisa to blush and shake her head.

"Oh tell more." Jisoo edged up as the rest of the girls teased Lisa.

"Don't pry into my love life, besides I have a fashion show to get to." Lisa stood up and hugged all her friends before calling Taeyeon telling her that they needed to leave for the show that started late tonight.

-  
"You'll be fine tonight right? I don't think I'm allowed to be near you." Taeyeon said as she watched Lisa put on her first dress to walk down the runway in.

"Yeah I'll be fine, besides she can't bother me during the show."

Lisa had confided in Taeyeon the other night and basically told her everything that had happened in high school and how Irene was tied in.

"Alright I'll be out there watching you, good luck." Taeyeon gave Lisa a small kiss on the cheek and left.

"It's just a fashion Lisa, you can do this." Lisa said to herself quietly as she stood with the other models ready to walk out.

-

Taeyeon smiled as the mental image of Lisa all dressed up floated through her head. The thoughts distracted her so much that she ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, you're Lisa's girlfriend right."

Taeyeon mentally rolled her eyes. Of all people why'd she have to bump into Irene off all people.

"I prefer her manager, and you're Irene right? I've heard a lot about you from Lisa."

"Oh have you? Well I prefer Joohyun now and I hope Lisa told you good things." Joohyun flashed a fake smile to mask the annoyance and slight anger she felt.

"Well she didn't paint you in the best light but I'm assuming your character has improved since then." Taeyeon smirked then turned to leave before Joohyun could even say anything.

Taeyeon headed outside and took a seat near the end of the runway and patiently waited for the show to start. Once it did she watched as all the different models walk back and forth displaying beautiful outfits. Then Lisa came, the grand finale.

Her beautiful tanned long arms and legs paired beautifully with the black and gold dress she wore. Cameras flashed loudly taking multiple pictures of the beautiful model as she walked back up the runway ending the show.

"God she's so beautiful." Taeyeon said to herself getting up to go congratulate Lisa.

-  
"Good job Lis, you going to the after party." One of her fellow models said congratulating her.

"Yeah I'll be there bit." She replied before rushing off to her dressing room.

She finished re dressing back into regular clothing and fixed her hair when she heard the door open.

"I'm coming Tae, I just have too- Irene." Lisa turned around and saw Irene staring at her from in the doorway.

"Thanks for performing in the show."

"You could have thanked me over email ."

"I wanted to thank you in person."

"Well you thanked me now leave."

"I just gave you a gig and thanks how you act ?"

Lisa grumbled under her breath and went to push past Irene but was blocked by the older female.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you" Irene said sincerely.

"You had six years to talk to me."

"Yeah but I was busy."

"Doing what exactly? You moved to Busan and got married and didn't even take over you parent's company so what were you so busy for ? Or were you just having too good of a time toying with some other poor girl's heart." Lisa spoke in a harsh tone glaring at Joohyun.

"I had my reasons for not contacting you." Joohyun said softly.

"What were they Irene?"

"Don't call me Irene."

"Why? Does it remind you of your high school days when you bullied anyone you slightly didn't like."

"It wasn't even like that-

"Oh please you were such a bitch, no one likes you now."

"You little." Joohyun lunged forward a bit like she was going to hit Lisa.

"Oh are you going to hit me? It's not high school anymore you can't just hit people when things don't go your way Irene."

"What's going on here?"

Both females looked up and saw Taeyeon trying to get through the doorway but couldn't because of Joohyun.

"No, we're done here." Lisa gave one last glare at Joohyun before exiting with Taeyeon.


	5. 4

"Gosh, she's suck an entitled bitch."

Lisa and Taeyeon had just come back from the after party. She wanted to enjoy the party but all Lisa could think about was Irene.

"Like she bullied me all throughout high school then dated me for a few months then left and thinks I'm still in love with her, anyone who would love her is crazy."

"And you're dating me now so forget about that bitch, I'm all you need." Taeyeon smiled and pulled Lisa into a hug while giving her a sweet kiss on the mouth.

-

"I'm back." Joohyun said softly entering her home. At that her small son dropped his toy car and ran up to his mother, hugging her legs tightly.

"Eomma, I missed you." His gleeful smile filling Joohyun with Joy.

"M-Mama!"

Joohyun looked over at the couch to see her youngest child, toddling over to her. Joohyun picked her up and gave her multiple kiss to her chubby face.

"Ahh~ Hayoungie, eomma missed you too." She said to the giggling baby in her arms. Joohyun continued to hug and play with her children while biding their nanny goodbye.

"Did you two have fun with auntie?" Joohyun asked them before they happily recalling what happened when they spent their days with Joohyun's sister Yerim.

"Joohyun-ah, you're back."

Joohyun looked up to see her husband Taeyong walking out of his office, dressed in lounge wear, looking more relaxed than usual. 

"Yeah I felt a bit tired so I decided to not attend the after party."

"So the show went well?"

"It went amazing, all my models were great."

"I'm glad I was hoping to get the kids to bed first because we have somethings to discuss."

Taeyong sounded serious so Joohyun just nodded and ushered her children upstairs and helped them cleaned up and get dressed for bed then giving them kisses before leaving them to sleep.

She breathed out a breath the she had been holding in and entered into her bedroom to see her husband sitting on the bed.

"Are they asleep?" He asked putting down his phone and looking up at her.

"Yeah, what did you need to talk about." Joohyun sat on the bed and started to undo her hair, getting ready for bed.

"We need to have another baby."

"What!"

Joohyun's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Taeyong's nonchalant face.

"B-But we just had Hayoung last year! Isn't that enough!"

"I need another heir incase something happens to Dongchan or if he doesn't want to be my successor." Taeyong explained.

"Can't Hayoung be your successer?"

"No, we need to try for a boy."

Joohyun rolled her eyes and laid on the bed dramatically. 

"Can you give me a while to think about it?"

"I'll give you a week." Taeyong got off the bed and walked out the room leaving Joohyun in deep thought. 

She knew that making another heir is probably the right thing to do but she hated the guilty feeling she got whenever she was intimate with Taeyong. They didn't have a bad relationship but she still wasn't ready to be committed to him yet. She even felt bad when she kissed him, knowing that she had probably kissed Sojung earlier that day. 

Joohyun had to get her mind off other women if she was going to have the happy marriage that the two display to the world.

"I need to get a new assistant."

-

"You've got another brand deal from Bae Joohyun, are you going to decline or accept."

Lisa groaned and sat up from the hotel bed that she had been lounging on and sat next to Taeyeon, looking at the email that she had just gotten from Irene.

"She's offering a lot of money this time. I accept."

Taeyeon looked at Lisa like she was crazy.

"You do realize we'd have to stay here longer right."

"Paris isn't going anywhere, besides I haven't been here in six years. Staying for one year wouldn't hurt."

"I thought you didn't like Joohyun."

"I don't, I like her money."


	6. 5

"You're fired."

Sojung stood in front of Joohyun staring back at her in shock.

"I'm what?"

"I said you're fired, clear out your desk and be out by the end of the day." 

"Wait but-."

"I'm not repeating myself, I want you out." Irene said harshly in a low tone before leaving the small office.

As she walked down the hall she bit back the tears the threatened to fall down her face. She had to get rid of Sojung if she was going to become a better wife to Taeyong. If cutting off someone she also loved was necessary then that had to happen.

"Joohyun-ssi wait please I need this job and you need me, please just reconsider this."

Joohyun ignored Sojung's pleas and continued to walk down the hallway to her office and was surprised to see someone there.

"Lisa?"

"Um yeah I'm here to discuss a contract."


	7. 6

"So I see you've taken my offer into consideration."

"I have but I hope we can come to a reasonable contract."

Lisa said softly as she watched Joohyun pull a piece of paper of her desk.

"This is a three year contract, you don't necessarily have to live in Korea for it but it would be more useful.

"I'd have to discuss this with my manager first."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

Lisa looked down. Taeyeon didn't know that Lisa had come here, she had told Taeyeon that she was going to meet up with an old friend. Then again Joohyun is an old friend so she didn't technically lie right."

"Oh she had to go attend a meeting somewhere." Lisa said trying to make her lie sound right.

"Well please speak with her and sign that as soon as possible."

Lisa nodded and folded the contract up and stuffed it into her bag and began to walk out.

"What changed your mind?" Joohyun asked as Lisa stepped one foot out the door causing her to stop.

Lisa couldn't answer at first, she didn't know why she changed her mind. She wasn't going to sign a contract at first but before she knew it she was sitting in Joohyun's office.

"I don't know....." Lisa said turning to look at Joohyun.

"Should I not have come here?"

Joohyun let out a sigh and gave Lisa a smile.

"That's depending on how you feel. I could advance your career generously but that's if you'd want me too."

Lisa looked at Joohyun.

Gosh she had forgotten how beautiful Joohyun was. Sometimes when she was lonely and before she had met Taeyeon she would stalk Joohyun's social media and just sit and admire her beauty but it was a lot different up close. She was still beautiful but it just felt different.

"I'll keep that in mind, hopefully it will be signed by tomorrow morning. " Lisa gave one last smile before leaving the office in shock.

"What was that! So embarrassing." She said to herself as she rushed out of the building, her mask securely on her face so that no one would notice who she was.

-

"Have you fallen for someone else?"

Sojung stood in the doorway of Joohyun's office. Her arms crossed in anger. She wanted to know why Joohyun was letting her go. Honestly she couldn't care less about her job but her love for Joohyun was too strong to just be tossed away like this.

"Sojung I have asked you too leave hours ago."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Joohyun sighed and looked up from her laptop to address her ex assistant.

"Yes I have fallen for someone else, now go away."

"Who! You said you only had love for me. Joohyun-ssi please, I love you." Sojung blabbered on approching Joohyun's desk and beginning to plead.

"Please I love you so much, you couldn't love anyone other than me! You said so yourself!" Tears began to leak down Sojung's glowing cheeks, she than began to sob on Joohyun's desk, her loud cries probably drawing the attention of others.

Joohyun stood up and closed to her office door to close off any of her nosy employees who wanted to see what was going on. She then lifted Sojung up and held her face in her hands.

"Soojung-ah, I think you're an amazing girl and you were such a good lover but I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to tarnish my marriage, I feel so bad for him and my children."

"B-But we made it work before, everything was perfect, why can't it be like that now." Sojung continued to cry into Joohyun's hands.

"Sojung-ah I love you, please understand that but this can't continue to go on, I need to start being loyal to my family.

Sojung let out a few sniffles before backing out Joohyun's hands and nodding.

"Can I just have one more kiss? Just to end things?"

"Of course." Joohyun leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Sojung's plump lips before backing away.

"Oh god look at the time, I need to get home and you do as well. By the way if you need help finding a new job just let me know." Joohyun said before quickly packing up and exiting the office leaving Soojung there alone.

"Oh you'll take me back, but that husband of yours will have to go." Sojung mumbled to herself while smiling and picking up the photo that Joohyun had on her desk of her, Taeyong and their two children. Sojung examined the picture before laughing and placing it into the trash.

-

"How was your outing?" Taeyeon asked looking up from the TV to see her smiling girlfriend enter the hotel room.

"It was alright but I'm tired so I'm just going to take a shower and sleep if that okay."

"It's fine get all the sleep you need."

"Thank you unnie." Lisa smiled putting her bag down on the bed and going into the bathroom. The bag that Lisa had dropped onto the bed dipped over and some of the contents slipped out. Taeyeon leaned forward the stuff them back in when her hand landed up the folded up contract.

"What's this." She mumbled to herself as she unfolded that paper to reveal the contract.

Taeyeon shook her head in disbelief.

"She's really going for it huh."


End file.
